Study Buddies
by Budo-Masuta
Summary: They were supposed to be study buddies, but it turns out; they were so much more.


Ayano didn't know what she was doing. Why she was doing it. She was supposed to be Taro's. She wanted to be his, but as the arm trailed down her legs and as her neck was being kissed; she didn't know what she wanted.

His cold hands as they trailed under her shirt and up to her breast caused her to momentarily gasp. Her mind was hazy and she couldn't exactly tell what was happening. Just a couple minutes ago they were studying together, and now they were on her couch in a full on makeout session. They were friends, not girlfriend and boyfriend; so why are they doing this?

She didn't love him. Did he love her?

"Ah.." The noise slipped out almost like she was holding it in. She could see him smirk as he continued to kiss lower and lower towards the middle of her breast. Each kiss causing a small puff of air to come out of her mouth. Her hands clawed at his back, causing him to lean in closer. His and hers bodies were really close to where they could feel each others breathing. His body dominating hers, he pinned her down so she was on her back.

This action surprised her. She wasn't expecting that, but neither was she expecting him to put his hand into her skirt and panties. His lips smashed into hers as she moaned. His calloused fingers rubbed her clitoris in a circular motion lightly. His other hand trailed across her body from her breast to her outer, lower, thigh. Slowly, but surely the speed of his fingers were moving faster.

Legs restricted by the couches side and his body, Ayano wrapped her legs around his waist; pulling them even closer.

Slowly, he slid one of his fingers into her. Everything on Ayano stood up. Every single hair on her neck. This was something she never felt before. She didn't understand what exactly this feeling was, but she knew it felt good. Enjoying it made her feel dirty and disgusting. She was supposed to be saving her virginity for senpai, but here she was giving it away like it was some cheap toy. Though she was disgusted, she moaned. And he took this as her liking it, even adding another digit to her expense.

But even though she felt disgusted, she also felt aroused. Deep down, she knew that she wanted him to keep going. Going until she was screaming his name, and clawing his back so hard that it was leaving marks. She wanted him. She wanted him deeply inside her. His hand caressed her face, he leaned down. He was so close to her face, that they were staring straight at each other's eyes. They could each see what the other was feeling and almost every detail in their eyes. He planted kisses on her cheeks; trailing down to her neck. Taking his fingers out of her, he put it to his lips and sucked on them.

Seeing this made Ayano aroused, but she tried not to show it. Instead, she averted her eyes and blushed deeply. His saw this and grinned. Grabbing hold of her skirt, he pulled them down and tossed them onto the ground. Doing the same to her shirt. He took a few seconds to look at her. Practically drooling, he smashed his face between her breast; rubbing his face between them. A muffled "You're so sexy, Ayano." came out, which made Ayano blush. She wondered how he was feeling about all this. Was he excited or was he one of the boys who becomes friends with a girl just to take her virginity and pretend that she's the most stupidest person alive for ever thinking her that he'll be friends with a "slut" like her?

It's not like he could tell people at school though. She was suspended and thought to be psychotic. Sleeping with her would be an end to his school life. People's view on him will change and his reputation will suffer. They'll think he had a thing for "freaks" and that he was a freak himself. She didn't know how to feel about ruining his reputation. Her reputation was so bad that not even Senpai would want to talk to her or look at her. Her heart ached at that. Senpai thought of her as a freak; she didn't have any reason to live.

She smiled as he kissed down her stomach. Legs back at her sides, but slightly bent; she took her hands off his back and stroked his hair. He left trails of kisses to her inner thigh. He nibbled on her black, panties and looked at her with a lovestruck, puppy dog, look. He smiled and sat up. Grabbing the edges of her panties, he pulled them down. She bent her legs, and helped him pull them all the way off her. Her heart raced and she wondered what he was going to do.

She never had any sexual experience in her life. She hasn't even touched herself sexually before. She never felt anything such as pleasure or the need for pleasure, until now. He unlocked emotions and feelings that she doesn't even think Taro could have. Gasping as she felt his soft, wet lips lightly kissing her vagina. The kisses were so light, that he was basically just hovering over her vagina.

"Stop teasing.." She quietly huffed. To which he stuck out his tongue and shook his head. Giving out a quiet "no". Though, he was giggling. Even though he said no, he also knew that he should stop teasing. Sticking out his tongue he slowly glided it across her vagina, making her shudder in pleasure. She tightened her grip on his hair and he licked her again. He did this for awhile and even stuck his tongue in her. Deciding to change it up, he started sucking. As he was sucking, Ayano loudly moaned.

"Ahhh~ B- ahh~" She gasped , grabbing his hair tightly. "Hmm?" He hummed, which caused her to moan even more. "I'm- I'm gonna- gonna cum!" At this, he got hard. To tease her, he went back to slowly, and softly kissing her. It made it slow, and agonizing. She just wanted him to fuck her so bad, but here he was teasing her. Toes curling, back arched; she let out a huge moan. "F-fuck!" He stopped kissing, as she laid there gasping for air. He leaned towards her face and deeply kissed her, to which she melted into.

Waiting for her to recover, he leaned and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to put it in." Eyes watery, she looked at him and nodded; slightly drained from screaming. Wiping away her tears, he kissed her and took off his clothes. Finding the opening of her vagina using his fingers, he grabbed his penis and slowly slid it in. "This may hurt." Going in, he broke her hymen; causing her to cry out of pain. Kissing away her tears, he announced that he was going to start moving.

As he moved, her and his hands interlocked. As he started kissing her neck again, she wondered what their relationship was now. Were they dating? Or was this just a one time thing and they'll go back to being study buddies. That's all they were supposed to be. While she was suspended, he came over with the homework assignments and other practices for her to do. She didn't want him to, he just did. And now they're on her couch fucking.

As he thrust harder and harder, the louder she was. He was now moaning too. They were both in a complete bliss. As her nails dug into his back and as he thrust into her, the closer and closer they were to climaxing. Their moans loudly echoing in the house; they both came.

And no, they weren't using a condom. And Ayano wasn't on birth control. But Ayano knew, as she climaxed, that if she got pregnant; that they could deal with it. Whether dealing with it was getting an abortion or putting it up for adoption; she didn't know, but she knew it was going to be okay.

As she laid there snuggling with him, she knew exactly what she was feeling. How she felt about him. She kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you, Budo" into his ear.


End file.
